Island Of Dreams
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: The Island of Dreams is a magical place full of desire and crack ships. I intend for this series to involve a TON of crack ships as well as bigger ships like Korrasami. ALL FEMSLASH LEGEND OF KORRA SMUT. Every chapter will be a new pairing. It will be randomized by this list. Stay tuned for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Island of Dreams Part 1: Introduction**

Times have been _extremely _stressful these past few years. But now that the avatar had some downtime, she decided to treat her friends to a relaxing vacation on a beach island. There were over five beach houses which could be occupied, since Korra had a lot of friends.

"I'm so glad we'll have some free time, just to ourselves." Asami said to her girlfriend.

"It will be a great way to get to know each other better." Korra responded.

"I'll try not to kill all of you." Eska commented.

"Don't worry, Eska, this will be tons of fun! It will be nice to be with friends with someone closer to my age!" Opal hooked her arm around Eska's shoulders.

"And this will be the perfect punishment for Kuvira, isn't that right?" Suyin glanced to Kuvira, who was pouting in the corner. After her defeat and the fall of the Earth Empire, she was forced to become Su's protégé again.

Along with them were Kya, Pema, Lin, Izumi, and Zhu Li.

Their ship sailed into the sunset, course set for the Island of Dreams.

**Korrumi**

**Kovira**

**Linvira**

**Suvira**

**Korpal**

**Suzumi**

**Korrasami Again**

**Zhuska**

**Korrasami Again Again**

**Pemalin**

**Korrasami**

**Linsami**

**Kyalin**

**Eskami**

**Zhupal**

**THREESOME EDITION**

**Zhu Li, Lin, Pema**

**Korra, Opal, Asami**

**Su, Kuvira, Eska**

**Kya, Izumi, Asami**

**Korra, Pema, Zhu Li**


	2. Island of Dreams Part One

ISLAND OF DREAMS PART ONE

Authors note: Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy. These are going to be short chapters since they're crackships, and it's harder for me to write them. Enjoy the smut!

Korra/Fire Lord Izumi

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, your majesty." Korra ran up to the Fire Lord with a surfboard in hand. She had just finished practicing her surfing techniques. Her hair was wet and her body was starting to dry off, leaving her skin cold.

Izumi was pretty quiet. Instead of a bathing suit, she brought a light robe that revealed her shoulders and her lower legs. She was lounging on the beach underneath an umbrella, watching the waves.

When Korra approached her, she stood up and shook hands. It was kind of the avatar to invite her on this outing, even though they have only met once or twice before.

"Good afternoon, please, call me Izumi." Her slender hand grasped Korra's. Underneath her glasses, her eyes fell down to Korra's bikini. The avatar was distracted with the handshake and she didn't notice that her nipples were poking through the fabric.

"Do you want to go get some food?" As she pointed to the beach house which Korra was currently residing in, her breasts moved freely behind the small amount of thin fabric.

Izumi nodded, following closely behind the younger woman, watching her hips sway.

"I'm _starving._" Korra's bare feet clapped against the tile of the kitchen as she opened the cupboard and brought out a few plates. Izumi followed behind her.

"Would you like any help preparing the food?" She was very awkward around the young, beautiful avatar.

"Sure! I just have to grab something from the freezer." The Fire Lord's face went red when Korra bent down to open up the freezer. She pulled out some ice cream and set it on the counter.

She noticed Izumi's face was red.

"What?" She twirled around, looking to see if there was anything embarrassing on her bottom.

"N-nothing." The older woman pushed up her glasses and acted calm.

The Fire Lord was sending signals to her, she could tell. So Korra decided to act on them.

Spoonfuls of ice cream hit the bowl, followed by the sound of clanking silverware against dishes. The two women sat at the table, looking out the window and enjoying their afternoon treat. Korra moaned as she ate the delicious ice cream, producing awkward sideways looks from Izumi. She could tell from her constant shifting that she was beginning to get flustered.

Korra was having fun playing with Izumi, but when she became full of the ice cream, she decided to rinse out the bowl and put it in the sink so she could procrastinate cleaning it. But when Korra stood up, she didn't notice that the tie for the top of the bikini around her neck was caught on the chair. It caught the bow, pulling it apart as she stood up, causing her to drop the bowl of ice cream on her thighs and on the floor. The top of her bathing suit fell down, revealing her breasts.

Izumi blushed profusely. What was going on?

"Your majesty! I'm so _so _sorry! Please forgive me!" She scrambled to pick up her bathing suit top and tie it around her neck again when Izumi got up. Korra pressed her arms to her breasts in an attempt to keep them hidden.

Assuming she would help her tie it, she turned around. But instead, Izumi undid the other tie of the top and pulled it off. Wide-eyed, Korra turned back to her, lowering her arms, and looking at her in the eyes.

Suddenly, the younger woman was pushed onto the chair and the older woman got to her knees. She yanked off the bottom of Korra's bathing suit, leaving her naked in the chair with the daylight from the sliding door to cascade onto her beautiful, soft skin. She separated her legs, inviting the Fire Lord in.

Her hands grasped the avatar's hips and she brought her face into her folds, separating them with her tongue. She pressed her tongue to Korra's clit, causing her to moan excessively. To increase the rate of pleasure, she bucked her hips in rhythm with Izumi's tongue.

It was strange how the composed and quiet Fire Lord was able to take action like this. Korra didn't mind. All the girls were alone on this island, anyway. Some strange, wonderful things were bound to happen. Perhaps this could be the beginning to something new. Something like exploration of sexual needs.

The lashes from Izumi's tongue became faster and more powerful, causing Korra's hips to increase the pleasure. As she could feel the wave of pleasure about to cascade through her body, she grasped her breasts and arched her back forward. They were lucky they were alone in the beach house, or else someone would have heard Korra's excessive moaning and screaming as she reached her climax.

The fire lord separated her tongue from Korra's swollen folds and looked up at her. "How was I?" She licked her lips.

Between breaths, Korra responded, "Quite wonderfully, your majesty."


End file.
